Trapped On An Island
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Yoshino Takigawa ends up being trapped on an island with Hakaze Kusaribe, also known as the Magician Of Genesis...or the mage in a barrel.
1. Chapter 1: Marooned

Trapped On An Island

 _Guess what? We're making a Blast No Tempest fanfic! As usual, this is going to be rather comedic…however, this time it's going to be a what if scenario._

 _What is this scenario, you ask? Well, you can probably figure out it by the summary…I hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1: Marooned**

Things had started off as a rather typical day for Yoshino...well, not completely typical. Today was the day they were going on a vacation at an island resort along with his best friend Mahiro. Unsurprisingly, he was a teenage boy like he was.

Of course, he had no idea what was going to happen next. Yoshino wasn't that good at predicting the future…unfortunately, he wasn't an oracle.

At this very moment, he was currently relaxing on a boat. He was looking forward to going on a vacation, to be honest. Maybe now he would be able to enjoy himself and do something fun.

"I'm glad that we get to relax for a change…I've been so busy lately." noted Yoshino.

"I know…" nodded Mahiro. It was about time they got to go on a vacation. Not only that, but the vacation in question wouldn't be too expensive…so they wouldn't have to worry about paying an enormous bill.

They had heard a lot of good things about the resort they were going to…so hopefully it would be nice. They wouldn't want their vacation to be a disappointment.

Maybe Yoshino would get a new girlfriend there…he was feeling rather upset after the death of his old girlfriend Aika.

But…maybe it was just wishful thinking.

According to the sailor, it would be a few days before they arrived…so they might as well make themselves comfortable.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Yoshino.

"I'm not sure…" answered Mahiro.

Shrugging, Yoshino decided to look around the ship to see if there was something to do.

Little did they know that at that very moment…a storm was approaching.

Feeling rather hungry, Yoshino went to the fridge to go get some food. His stomach was starting to grumble.

"What should I eat?" questioned Yoshino.

After a while, he decided to eat a tuna sandwich, complete with mayo and tomato.

"Tastes good." noted the young man.

Hopefully there would be enough to hold them all out for a while…it was going to be a bit lonely with just the two of them, to say the very least.

But at least it would only last a few days.

Shrugging, he decided to look out at the sunset.

He had to admit, the sun looked particularly beautiful today.

Curious, he noticed that Mahiro was looking out at the sun too.

Immediately, he put on his sunglasses so he didn't end up burning his eyes. He had learned that the hard way last time.

"How are you doing?" inquired Yoshino.

"Doing fine…though I do wonder who killed my family..." questioned Mahiro.

"Me too." nodded the young man.

Who would do something like that, anyway? Apparently, somebody was a psychopath.

"I feel rather lonely with them gone…" noted the teenage boy.

"Sorry to hear that…" sympathized Yoshino. At least Mahiro seemed to have recovered from that terrible incident…it must have taken a lot of time for him to heal.

Personally he didn't want to imagine what Mahiro would do to the culprit once he got his hands on them…it would probably make him feel like vomiting.

On the other hand, at least they wouldn't hurt anyone else. He didn't know what they would do if someone went after his family.

Speaking of which, they were apparently going to send him some mail once he arrived at the resort. Wouldn't that be nice.

Immediately, Yoshino went to bed so that he could rest. He was feeling rather sleepy, even though it was still currently daytime.

 _A few hours later…_

"Wake up!" bellowed Mahiro.

"What? What's going on?" inquired Yoshino.

"There's a storm!" warned the young man.

"What?!" bellowed Mahiro's best friend.

Sure enough, there was a storm outside, and was a rather nasty one at that. Hopefully the ship wasn't going to sink…otherwise they were all going to die.

Yoshino wondered if he should have checked the weather forecast before he went out on this trip.

Anyway, he was in a rather nasty situation.

Already, the boat was beginning to shake back and forth.

Immediately, Yoshino and Mahiro went outside to see if there was anything they could do.

Suddenly, they noticed that a tidal wave was heading straight towards them, causing their jaws to drop in shock.

Sure enough, the tidal wave hit the ship, causing it to nearly fall over.

Fortunately for Mahiro, he managed to hold on and remain on the ship.

Unfortunately for Yoshino, he fell over the balcony and into the water.

"Yoshino!" bellowed Mahiro.

Frantically, Yoshino attempted to swim towards the nearest point of land that he could find.

Unfortunately, it appeared that land was simply too far away. Eventually, he began to feel rather exhausted.

Eventually, he passed out on the spot.

 _The next day…_

"Wake up!" bellowed a voice.

Curious, Yoshino began to do so, and began to look around.

Immediately, he noticed that he was on some sort of island.

"Good to see you finally woke up…" said the mysterious voice.

Curious, Yoshino looked to where the voice was…and he immediately began to blush.

Standing there was a young lady…who for some strange reason was in her underwear.

"Can I help you?" inquired Yoshino, his face turning red.

"I'm fine thanks…though I do appreciate the company. To be honest, I was worried that I was going to go crazy from isolation…" answered the young lady.

"Your name is?" asked Yoshino.

"Hakaze Kusaribe…you may call me Hakaze." stated Hakaze.

"OK…wait, what do you mean about going crazy about isolation?" inquired the sixteen-year-old. All of a sudden, he was starting to feel a bit worried.

"Well, I've been marooned on this island for about a week…maybe more. I've kind of lost track of time." answered the magician of Genesis.

"You've been marooned here for about a week? Couldn't you just light a signal fire?" asked Yoshino. That was what he would do if he ever got marooned, though thankfully that had never happened to him…until now.

"Well, there's a problem with that…there's a barrier that makes the island completely invisible…we might as well not even exist." answered the mage.

"What?!" exclaimed Yoshino.

"Mm-hmm…we can't just write an SOS in the sand and hope somebody saves us. For all we know there might be a plane hovering above our heads and we won't even realize us." stated Hakaze.

"So what you're saying is…we're stranded?" asked the sixteen-year-old.

Hakaze nodded.

Yoshino began to cry. Would he ever see his friends and family again?

Hakaze began patting Yoshino's back. Thankfully, she was going to help him through this…however long it was.

Were they going to die of starvation?

"How'd you get on this island, anyway? And why is there an invisible barrier surrounding it? I don't understand." questioned Yoshino.

"Good question. My aide Samon backstabbed me…he thought that I was a threat to the world or something along those lines…so he marooned me here so I couldn't use my magic. He put me in a barrel wearing a rather cheap dress, I might add." explained Hakaze.

"That explains why you're dressed in rags." said Yoshino.

"Apparently Samon wanted to save money…the greedy cheapskate." remarked the magician.

"Wait…did you say you're a magician?" inquired the young man. He had heard that there were some people in the world that could use magic…but he didn't quite believe it.

"Yes…the Magician of Genesis, to be precise." answered Hakaze.

Yoshino whistled.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't really matter anymore…without a product of civilization, I can't cast a single spell…" explained the magician.

"Sorry to hear that…" sympathized Yoshino. He had been wondering for a moment why Hakaze didn't simply teleport off the island or something. That would be a rather simple solution to the problem.

"It's been an interesting new life, to say the very least." noted Hakaze.

"So, that's it then? We're stuck here for the rest of our lives…however that may be?" questioned Yoshino.

"Well, there might be a way out of here, but I haven't been able to think a way so far. It's a pity really…it seems rather simple. Right now I just wonder what Samon is up to…" answered the magician.

"Probably something evil." said Yoshino.

Hakaze nodded. Was he going to rule the Kusaribe Clan with an iron fist? If so, she was really starting to hate being stuck on this island and not being able to do anything about it.

 _Meanwhile at the Kusaribe residence…_

Samon stamped his foot in anger. His coffee machine was broken! Now how was he going to drink some delicious coffee?

"Stupid piece of junk!" bellowed Samon.

In retrospect maybe he should have known better than to purchase a cheap coffee maker. Now he was going to have to a repairman.

Immediately, he went to the phone.

"Now, what was his phone number again?" inquired Samon.

For some strange reason, he couldn't remember what it was.

Sighing, he decided to go look in his phonebook.

"There we are…" said Samon.

Immediately, he went to check to see what the repairman's number was.

"Let's see now…" stated the traitorous aide.

 _We now return to Hakaze and Yoshino…_

"I'm hungry…" murmured Yoshino, his stomach rumbling.

"Yeah…being marooned on an island tends to do that to people….you're not going to eat me, are you?" inquired Hakaze.

"Why would I do that?" asked the teenager.

"You're not imagining me as a giant hot dog, are you?" questioned the Magician Of Genesis.

"No." answered Yoshino.

"A giant hamburger?"

"No."

"Chicken wings?"

"No."

"A steak?"

"No!"

"I guess you're not that hungry then." answered Hakaze.

"Thank goodness." said Yoshino.

"Well, if you want to eat something…I know where you can find some…it's rather dangerous though." stated the Magician Of Genesis.

"Dangerous?" inquired the teenage boy as he followed Hakaze into the nearby jungle.

"You see, the jungle nearby happens to be full of dangerous creatures…apparently Samon thought simply marooning me on an island wasn't enough." said Hakaze.

Immediately, she began to shake her fist out in the sky. Curse you, Samon!

"What kind of dangerous creatures?" questioned Yoshino, who was now feeling rather scared.

"Let's just say that if you want to survive…you need to be rather observant." answered Hakaze.

Suddenly, a tiger lunged out at Hakaze…

…only for her to punch him in the face.

A python prepared to bite Hakaze…

…only for her to grab him and twist him in a knot.

A bear attempted to claw the Magician Of Genesis in the face…

…only for Hakaze to pick him up and toss him into the sky.

"How'd you get so strong?" inquired Yoshino.

"The island's gotten to me, I guess." answered Hakaze.

"I'll say!" exclaimed the teenager.

Sure enough, there was some fruit in sight.

"You sure it isn't poisonous?" inquired Yoshino.

"Well, I do believe some of it is poisonous…I've vomited a few times." noted Hakaze.

Yoshino frowned in disgust.

"But most of it isn't…" said the sorceress.

Immediately, she began to climb up to a tree to get some fruit…which in this case was some mangoes.

Wasting no time, Hakaze picked up a mango for herself and another mango for Yoshino.

She climbed down a few minutes later.

"Dig in…I guess." said Hakaze.

To make a long story short, the two of them began to eat the mangos.

"Huh. These taste surprisingly good." complimented Yoshino.

"I know. They almost make me forget I'm stranded on a deserted island far away from civilization…almost." nodded Hakaze.

Fortunately, the mango was enough to satisfy Yoshino's hunger…so he didn't have to eat the Magician of Genesis.

"Well, let me know if you need anything…I'll be relaxing on my hammock." answered Hakaze.

"You have a hammock?" inquired Yoshino.

"Yeah…I use it to help me relax." stated the sorceress.

Sure enough, there was a hammock nearby.

Immediately, she began to lie down on it.

"Can you build me a hammock?" inquired Yoshino.

"I could do that…but it would probably take a while." answered Hakaze.

"Alright then…" replied the young boy.

Immediately, Hakaze began to stare at the sky.

"At least the weather's nice today." noted the Magician Of Genesis.

"It certainly wasn't when I was onboard that boat…there was a terrible storm…" said Yoshino.

"Yeah…I had to take shelter in a nearby cave…which unfortunately was populated by a grizzly bear." stated Hakaze.

"How many creatures are there on this island?" inquired the teenage boy.

"I've lost count…I'd say…about a hundred." answered the magician.

Yoshino gulped.

"Yeah…I'm not the only one here…though you're the only one I've really gotten the chance to talk to…except for that annoying parrot." said Hakaze.

Sure enough, a parrot flew up to the Magician Of Genesis.

"Awk! Polly want a cracker! Polly want a cracker!" exclaimed the parrot.

"I don't have a cracker, Polly. Now leave me be!" bellowed Hakaze.

"Aww!" pouted Polly.

Suddenly, he noticed Hakaze's new friend.

"Awk? Do you have a cracker?" inquired Polly.

"Now you're asking him? What makes you think he has a cracker? Then again, he's the one that has pants pockets." noted Hakaze.

"Oddly enough I think I do have a cracker…" said Yoshino.

"Awk! Gimmee!" demanded Polly.

Immediately, Yoshino handed Polly a cracker.

"Awk! Thank you!" exclaimed the parrot, flying away.

"Well, hopefully he'll leave me alone now…at least until tomorrow." acknowledged Hakaze. Why couldn't he get his own food?

"Glad that I could help you." answered Yoshino.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." nodded Hakaze. It was the least he could do after she gave him some fruit, she supposed.

"So…where am I going to rest?" inquired Yoshino.

"Well, I suppose you could lie on the sand…that doesn't seem too uncomfortable…" answered the magician.

Shrugging, Yoshino decided to do that. It actually felt rather nice.

"Again, let me know if you need anything…I know where we can find more fruit. Or we could try fishing…I've gotten rather good at diving." noted Hakaze.

"You probably have…" nodded Yoshino.

"Try not to eat me if you can help it…though I suppose I would probably taste like peaches…" answered the magician. Her hair was colored peach, after all.

Yoshino let out a pleasant sigh. He was rather unhappy that he was trapped on an island…

…but at least he wouldn't be trapped on this island alone.

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter. I figured why not write a what if scenario for this anime…besides, I find it a bit amusing to write about a mage whose always in her underwear…heh heh._

 _Personally I wonder how old Hakaze is…I would imagine that she's about the same age as Yoshino…but I'm not quite sure._

 _In the next chapter, well, Hakaze and Yoshino are going to get to know each other a little better. Since you know how Hakaze and Yoshino end up in the anime I think you probably know where I'm going with this._

 _See you later!_


	2. Chapter 2: Writing A Log

Trapped On An Island

 _In this chapter…well, Yoshino's going to start writing down his fateful misadventures on the island…at least for this chapter anyway. How long do you think it should last? I would like to know what you think about this story…I've only gotten one review so far._

 _Personally I enjoy writing this story…but so far I haven't really received any attention for it…I guess that's just the way it is._

 _But for now those of you who are reading this fanfic, let's sit back and watch the show!_

 **Chapter 2: Writing A Log**

"Day 1, today is the day I got stranded on an island along with a lady in her underwear. Apparently, she's been here for about a week. I'm starting to feel rather worried." noted Yoshino.

How long this log was going to be, he wasn't quite sure. But at least writing it was somewhat enjoyable. Still…was he going to have a beard by the time he escaped the island? Considering there wasn't a barber nearby, it probably was going to grow pretty long.

Would he end up losing his insanity? Granted, it probably wouldn't be because of isolation since Hakaze Kusaribe was there with him, but still.

On the other hand, this young lady was rather attractive…and about his age no less. Maybe his situation wasn't so bad. If only his friend Mahiro were on this island with him.

However, that would probably eventually result in them fighting over Hakaze…wouldn't that be rather crazy. Maybe this was for the best.

Still, he wondered if he would ever get to go back home. His family likely was going to miss him…and of course, so was Mahiro. Was he doing alright without him?

Suddenly, Hakaze Kusaribe walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" inquired the young lady.

"I'm writing down a log detailing the days I'm trapped here…hopefully I don't end up dying on this island…" noted Yoshino.

"Yeah, me too…" answered Hakaze. If only she could use her magic…but unfortunately Samon and his minions had drained her completely. She might as well be the Weakling Of Genesis at this point.

Curious, she decided to take a closer look.

"A lady in her underwear? Very funny…" stated the young lady. At least she looked good in her underwear.

"Well, you are in your underpants…" noted Yoshino. It felt kind of funny seeing her like that.

"Are you going to start calling me Captain Underpants?" inquired the sorceress. Maybe she should get a cape and fly around while she was at it.

Immediately, the teenage boy began to laugh.

"Just for the record, I don't fly around in a cape…though I am more powerful than boxer shorts." questioned Hakaze.

"Of course you are…you're the Magician Of Genesis." answered Yoshino. She was basically Chuck Norris…if he was a wizard.

"Well, I'm not exactly much of a wizard anymore now that my powers have been drained." inquired the young lady.

"Right…" nodded Yoshino. They were really unlucky like that.

"If only there was a product of civilization on this island…" thought Hakaze. That would be enough to make her feel like Chuck Norris.

Speaking of which, maybe she could hire him to roundhouse kick Samon if she ever got off this island. That was a rather delightful thought after all the crazy things that he had done.

Then again, that was just wishful thinking.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" inquired Hakaze Kusaribe.

"Maybe catch some fish? We are near the ocean, after all." answered Yoshino.

"True…" nodded the sorceress. If there was one good thing about their predicament, seafood was in no short supply.

Immediately, they decided to go fishing in the ocean.

Sure enough, there were some salmon nearby…so it looked like it was fish filet. Now they wouldn't have to worry about starving to death…at least for now.

How much food was there on this island anyway? It seemed surprisingly plentiful considering that the island was deserted...but it might not hold them out forever.

Anyways, all they needed to do now was light a fire so that they could cook some fish. Personally they were starting to wish that they had fishing rods to make catching them easier.

But even if they did have fishing rods, they would still need bait…where would they find some worms? In a bird's mouth?

Speaking of a bird, a seagull wanted the food they were eating.

"Hey! Don't steal from us!" exclaimed Hakaze.

The seagull squawked.

"Fine…you can have one of the salmon…but that's it." answered the sorceress.

The seagull smiled, and put the salmon in his mouth.

"Careful not to burn yourself." warned Hakaze as Yoshino began to cook the fish. Playing with fire was dangerous. She had tried casting a fire spell a few times…and she knew from experience.

"Right, of course." nodded Yoshino. He already knew how to operate a fireplace.

Immediately, he rubbed some sticks together and used them to start a fire.

"There we go…I just hope that it doesn't scorch my clothing…I'm wearing as little as it is." noted Hakaze.

"Yeah…" nodded Yoshino. Hakaze was now the Magician Of Ladies Underwear, it seemed.

Fortunately, the fire did not end up scorching her clothes...or lack thereof.

Quickly, they pulled out the salmon and roasted them in front of the fire. Within a few minutes, they were cooked.

Now that the salmon was edible, they began to eat.

"These taste surprisingly good…I still wish that I had an oven though." noted Yoshino. How exactly would they plug an oven in on this island, anyway? He didn't see an outlet anywhere.

"Me too…" answered Hakaze. Surviving out in the wilderness was such a pain…especially with so many vicious creatures living on the island. Personally she was a bit surprised that she had lasted this long even after all this time.

But apparently she wasn't the princess of the Kusaribe Clan for nothing.

It was a dog-eat-world out there…thankfully, she was on top of the food chain, it seemed. For the most part, she had learned to survive out in the wilderness.

Personally she wondered if she should teach survival training if she ever got out of this mess, considering that she now had a lot of experience.

But since she appreciated Yoshino's company, she wouldn't mind being marooned a bit longer.

If only they could somehow build a boat…unfortunately, all the axes that had ever drifted onto the shore had rusted from the water. If only the ocean wasn't so wet.

Maybe if they were lucky a ship would crash and oil would spill…or some wise guy would think that polluting in the ocean was a good idea despite the regulations.

But so far, none of that sort had happened, and Hakaze remained as trapped as ever.

Suddenly, she let out a burp.

"Whoops! Excuse me!" exclaimed Hakaze. That wasn't exactly ladylike…

...but perhaps she had become a savage as of late. Being trapped on this island could be so stressful sometimes.

Once again, Yoshino began to chuckle.

"Oddly enough there doesn't seem to be any wildlife here at the beach…" questioned Yoshino.

"Yeah…compared to the jungle the beach is rather tame…just watch out for the crabs." warned Hakaze.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the teenage boy. One of them had pinched his hand.

"Some of them are aggressive like that." noted Hakaze.

"I'm tempted to start cooking them…" questioned Yoshino.

As soon as they heard him say that, the crabs began to run away.

"Oh dear…it looks like you scared them." answered the magician.

"I hope they won't try to get revenge on me later…" said the teenage boy.

"I don't recall them being particularly vengeful…" stated Hakaze. She had accidentally stepped on one and they took little notice.

"That's a relief." answered Yoshino. For a moment he thought that they were going to wage war against him or something.

That wouldn't be fun…what weapons did they have anyway?

"On the other hand, some of the animals on the island are more vengeful than others…" warned Hakaze.

Yoshino gulped.

"I suggest that we stay at the beach for now in case anything happens…" suggested the sorceress.

Hakaze's male companion nodded. The safer they were, the better.

However, it occurred to Yoshino that they might need to go to the jungle again to get some supplies. At least the water here appeared to be drinkable. It wasn't salty at all…though for some strange reason there were apparently sharks in the water.

Suddenly, Yoshino realized that he needed to use the restroom.

"If only there was a restroom here…" questioned Yoshino as he went to the nearby bushes.

"Yeah…it looks like you're stuck going lumberjack style." answered Hakaze.

"Darn it!" bellowed the teenage boy. Would he ever be able to use a toilet again?

At least he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally dunking his head in the potty anymore…that sucked.

After he finished his business, Yoshino went back to the fire so that he could warm up.

Suddenly, their fire went out.

"Gosh darn it!" bellowed Yoshino. Now he was going to have to try to light another one later…however long that took.

"Yeah…sometimes that happens." noted Hakaze. She was well-aware that fires did not last forever after her stay on the island. Fire was much more fragile than it seemed.

"Couldn't it have lasted a bit longer?" inquired the teenager as he went to wash his hands in the ocean.

Out of the blue ocean, a piranha bit him in the hand.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Oh dear." murmured Hakaze. Apparently the piranha had taken a liking to his fingers.

Fortunately, the piranha's teeth were not very sharp, so his hand wasn't bleeding. How exactly would they make bandages?

"You just had to wait until we put out our fire, didn't you?" questioned Yoshino as he dropped the piranha back in the ocean. It looked like he wouldn't be cooking that particular fish.

"Yeah…I've seen sharks in this island before." noted Hakaze. For some strange reason, the Jaws theme song always played whenever they were around. It was a rather decent warning.

"Is this the most dangerous island in the world or something?" inquired the teenage boy.

"Possibly." answered the sorceress. She had cheated death several times by now…something told her that the Grim Reaper would be overjoyed when he finally claimed her soul.

Maybe he would even throw a party.

Yoshino gulped. He was feeling rather frightened.

"You get used to it after a while though." stated Hakaze. At this point she was practically untouchable…even if she didn't have her magic powers.

"If you ever get off this island, you're probably going to have gray hair…" questioned Yoshino.

"And you'll probably going to be bald." noted the sorceress. Or maybe she would end up being bald…what did she know?

"Why is your hair peach, anyway?" questioned the teenage boy.

"I'm not sure…" pondered the mage in her underwear. Maybe it was genetics?

"If Samon wanted you gone, then why didn't he simply execute you?" inquired Yoshino.

"Apparently he was worried that someone would screw up the execution…" answered Hakaze.

Not only that, but executions cost so much in the current economy. Stranding her on an island was apparently a whole lot cheaper. That way Samon could spend the money he saved on a "well-deserved" vacation.

"That seems as good of an explanation as any." questioned the teenage boy. What if the electric chair broke?

"Every now and then I wonder why doesn't he simply put me out of my misery…then again I haven't been nearly as miserable since I met you." noted the sorceress.

Sure enough, a faint smile was on her face.

Yoshino began to blush. It was nice meeting Hakaze Kusaribe as well…and apparently they were going to get to know each other as they spent time on the island.

Meanwhile, Samon was onboard an enormous pirate ship that was loaded with cannonballs. Apparently, he wanted to finish the job and thought that marooning Hakaze Kusaribe on an island was taking too long. Last time he checked, Hakaze Kusaribe was still alive.

But he had a problem…due to the veil he could not see anything at all. It was as if the Magician Of Genesis was completely invisible.

Maybe he didn't think things through.

Besides, Hakaze Kusaribe was too sexy to die, especially while she was wearing that outfit...even if he was directly related to her.

Suddenly, he crashed into an iceberg, and his ship sank. Apparently he hadn't been paying attention.

"Aargh!" exclaimed Samon. It was just his luck today. Couldn't he do something right?

Fortunately, he had brought a lifeboat so that he could make his way to safety.

"Did you hear something?" inquired Hakaze Kusaribe. For some strange reason she thought she had heard a ship sink…though she didn't know who it belonged to.

Yoshino shrugged. He thought for a second that he had heard a cannonball being fired…but maybe it was just his imagination.

Curious, they noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"Is it sunset already?" questioned Yoshino. Apparently, it was getting late, because the sky was now orange instead of its familiar blue.

"Apparently." answered Hakaze. Time seemed to be flying these days…like the birds she had seen flying across the island.

If only they could carry her to safety…but it appeared that most of the birds on these parts were rather small.

They had to admit…it was a rather nice view.

Immediately, the two of them began to sit down so that they could watch the sunset.

Eventually, the sun fell, and it became nighttime.

Suddenly, Hakaze began to shiver.

"What's the matter?" inquired Yoshino.

"I'm cold…" answered the sorceress.

"Yeah…being in your underwear will do that." noted the teenage boy.

Hakaze gave Yoshino a light jab in the elbow.

"There's got to be something I could do about that…" he thought.

Curious, he noticed that the sand was awfully warm despite it being cold outside, and suddenly got an idea.

Immediately, he began to dig a hole in the sand using his hands.

"What are you doing?" inquired Hakaze.

"You'll see…" answered Yoshino.

Suddenly, he picked up Hakaze and put her in the hole.

"I think I'm starting to get where you're going with this…" answered Hakaze.

Immediately, Yoshino buried Hakaze up to her shoulders.

"Is that better?" inquired the teenage boy.

"Much better thank you…but you forgot to bury my feet." stated the sorceress.

As it turned out, Hakaze's bare feet were sticking out.

"Whoopsl" said Yoshino.

Suddenly, this gave him another idea…and a rather mischievous idea at that.

Immediately, he began to tickle Hakaze's feet, causing her to laugh.

However, he stopped himself a few minutes later.

"Sorry, am I getting carried away?" inquired Yoshino.

"No, you're fine…I've been bored out of my mind before you got out here anyway…it gets pretty dull being all by yourself…unless you count all the crazy animals." answered Hakaze.

For some strange reason, they never seemed to let her be. It was as if they were all one giant family or something.

Yoshino resumed tickling Hakaze's feet, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" laughed Hakaze Kusaribe. This was a surprisingly enjoyable experience. Still, sometimes she wished she still had shoes on her feet so that she didn't have to walk everywhere barefoot.

What had happened to the sandals that she had discarded, anyway? Did they wash away? She couldn't seem to find them anywhere.

Oddly enough the barrel seemed to be there after all this time. However, it was rather far from the shoreline.

Eventually, Yoshino began to yawn. He needed to go to sleep so that he didn't end up being cranky later. That wouldn't help anybody, especially not Hakaze Kusaribe.

This time, he made sure to bury Hakaze's feet so that they didn't freeze.

"You can use my hammock." said Hakaze. She in fact was going to use that…until Yoshino noticed that she was freezing due to having so much of her skin exposed.

Yoshino immediately walked over to the hammock and went to sleep.

Today had been a rather long day…yet at the same time it was rather enjoyable.

Hopefully the next day would be like the previous…Hakaze did say that the beach was safe…right?

 _I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…and of course the feet tickling. Heh heh heh._

 _In the next chapter, there's going to be some peril…but of course it's going to be funny. This is meant to be a lighthearted fanfic like the rest of the works…though I suppose not all my fanfics are lighthearted…sometimes I like to write villains that I feel are beyond redemption…it's just the way I am._


	3. Chapter 3: Creepy Crawly

Trapped On An Island

 _In this chapter, Hakaze Kusaribe and Yoshino are going to get captured by an itsy bitsy spider! Oh dear…but not to worry…things really aren't going to be so bad._

 _Still, I hope that you aren't arachnophobic…then again if you are I might be able to quell your fears a bit…heh heh heh._

 _Let's sit back and watch the show…I've probably said that already, haven't I?_

 **Chapter 3: Creepy Crawly**

Once again, Yoshino decided to write a log in case anyone ever discovered this island, as unlikely as it may seem.

"Day 2 on the island…I decided to bury Hakaze Kusaribe in the sand since she seemed rather cold…I got a bit carried away and tickled her feet, but she seemed to enjoy herself, so everything's fine." answered Yoshino.

Fortunately, he had not aliened himself from Hakaze Kusaribe by doing so. It was a pretty good thing since she might as well be the last woman on Earth considering his situation.

Speaking of Hakaze Kusaribe, she had something to say to him.

"Um, Yoshino, I know you're busy writing your log, but would you mind unburying me? Don't get me wrong…I do enjoy being buried in the sand like this…but I need to look for food." said the sorceress.

Yoshino nodded, and began to unbury Hakaze so that she could be free…well, maybe not that free. She was still marooned.

"Should I come with?" inquired Yoshino.

"No no no. You've done a lot for me already. I'll look for the food myself, thank you." answered the sorceress. She liked to be an independent person. After all, she wasn't with Yoshino the first day she was marooned here.

Yoshino shrugged. That seemed fair…though he would like to give Hakaze a helping hand.

Immediately, the Magician Of Ladies Under-er, Genesis began to look for food.

Fortunately, it appeared that most of the animals were sleeping. It was a good time she had woken up when she did. It made things so much easier that way.

However, she did note that some of the animals on the island might not sleep early in the day.

"Where should I look for food?" inquired Hakaze. She could try climbing the trees…but she might not necessarily have to look there.

Much to her surprise, she found a lot of food in a nearby cave. Was life giving her a freebie? If so, she was happy to take it.

However, this did lead to her asking some questions. Granted, she did appreciate the gift…but it was still very strange nonetheless.

She found this to be rather odd, to say the very least. She didn't recall food to ever grow in caves…though admittedly there were some fruit trees right outside of it.

"Hmm? Is there someone else on this island besides Yoshino and I?" inquired the sorceress.

If so, they were apparently using the cave as a hideout from all the dangerous animals. Hakaze Kusaribe wondered why she hadn't considered doing that…but she already had the beach.

Oddly enough, some of the food had been squeezed to juice as well.

Curious, she went inside to take a closer look. Oddly enough, it was not dark inside the cave despite the lack of sunlight.

Despite all the food, she did not find anyone in there. Things were getting more and more mysterious.

"Well, if there's nobody in here, I guess I might as well help myself to some of this." stated the sorceress.

Immediately, she picked up an apple and began to bite into it.

Just as she was about to pick out something for Yoshino to eat, she noticed something that surprised her greatly.

There was an enormous spider web inside the cave.

"Huh? How did that get there?" inquired Hakaze. She had never seen one that was that big before…even throughout her forced stay on the island.

At that very moment, a rather small spider began to crawl up next to her.

"Hmm? Did you make this?" asked the sorceress. Personally she was expecting that spider to be…bigger.

The spider nodded.

"Huh…I didn't know that spiders could understand human speech…and make webs that big." answered Hakaze.

However, this spider seemed rather…strange.

Suddenly, he began to wrap up Hakaze in webbing.

"What the-" said the sorceress.

Before she knew it, Hakaze Kusaribe had been wrapped up from her chest to her ankles.

"Well, this cannot be good…" said the sorceress. She had been captured!

The spider then attached a string to the cocoon and attached Hakaze to the spider web.

"Well, at least I won't be cold anymore…" thought the magician. The cocoon was rather warm, after all.

Looking around, she noticed that several insects had already been caught in it.

"I guess he got tired of drinking blood from insects…" noted the sorceress. To be honest, she would get tired of eating the exact same thing over and over after a while. She was lucky that there was more than one thing to eat on the island.

Hakaze tried to struggle for a few seconds, but she had a very difficult time doing so. The cocoon was as comfortable as heaven, and her muscles felt awfully relaxed.

After a few minutes, she stopped doing so altogether.

"Why can't I get out of this? The cocoon seems kind of fragile…and yet it feels so great…" questioned Hakaze.

All of a sudden, she knew the answer.

Apparently, this was to prevent potential prey from escaping. All of a sudden, she was starting to understand how such a small spider managed to survive out in this dangerous jungle despite it being full of predators.

"Lousy natural selection…" thought the sorceress. Was she done for? She was under the impression that she was going to get eaten by something that was…bigger.

Suddenly, the spider began to crawl across her bare feet, causing her to laugh hysterically. Out of all the places that the spider could crawl…

"At least I'll get to die with a smile on my face." noted the Magician of Genesis as she decided to accept her fate. It was only a matter of time before she was going to die on this island anyway considering the unlikelihood of rescue.

After finding a good spot to begin drinking, the spider began to suck the blood out of her toe, which caused her to laugh even harder. As he did so, a tear left her eye.

However, much to her surprise, the spider only wanted a few drops of blood at the most, and he let go shortly afterward.

"Huh? Oh, that's right…small spiders don't drink a lot of blood." noted Hakaze. Apparently, the spider's appetite was not as big as his web.

Perhaps she was going to live for another day after all. She immediately let out a sigh of relief. She had really dodged a bullet.

Immediately, the spider went to look for new victims, leaving her alone.

Hakaze noted this seemed like a good opportunity to try to escape…but the cocoon was starting to make her yawn. It reminded her of the story where people wouldn't stop eating the Lotus Flowers. Once you started, you wouldn't be able to stop.

Sometimes, the carrot worked better than the stick.

Alternatively, she could try asking for help from Yoshino. He might be able to help her.

However, she could not simply yell his name at the top of her lungs, as the cocoon was making her too relaxed to do so. She hardly felt afraid at all. Just how well had the spider planned this? It was as if he was an evil genius or something.

Who would have thought that arachnids could be so smart? Animals were smarter than people credited them for, but still.

"Why does this cocoon have to be so comfortable?" inquired the sorceress. She was enjoying herself despite the situation she was in. In fact, she was starting to hate the thought of ever leaving the spider web.

On the other hand, she wasn't exactly in mortal peril. There were a lot deadlier creatures on the island than that spider, it seemed. Imagine if she had been captured by a giant bird or something.

However, as it turned out, the spider did not have to look far to find another victim, much to his delight. Today he had hit the jackpot.

In fact, he was starting to wonder if all the other creatures on the island were going to envy him. He doubted they ever got this lucky.

He was going to be famous with a capital F.

At that very moment, Yoshino showed up. As it turned out, he had heard Hakaze Kusaribe laughing and had wondered what was going on.

Hakaze faintly began to smile. Apparently, he had been worried about her and had come looking for her. It was good to see that he was worried about her safety.

Immediately, he noticed the predicament that the sorceress was in.

"Hakaze, what happened?" inquired the teenage boy. Who could have done this to his girlfr-er, buddy.

"Hey there, Yoshino…would you look at this mess I'm in…" said Hakaze.

"Don't worry! I'll find a way to get you out of this!" bellowed Yoshino.

Hopefully there was something sharp on the island that he could use to cut Hakaze free. Maybe a rock, perhaps? It seemed as good of an idea as any.

"Take your time." answered the sorceress. She wasn't exactly in a hurry.

Unfortunately, the spider immediately noticed Yoshino, and decided to make him his next target.

"Um, Yoshino…you might want to look behind you." stated Hakaze.

"What?" questioned the teenage boy.

Immediately, he looked around, and noticed the spider that had captured the strongest mage in the history of ever.

"Really? That's the spider that captured you? You've got to be kidding me." murmured the teenage boy.

The spider was very happy to hear that. He loved it when people tempted fate.

Unfortunately for Yoshino, it was already too late for him. To make a long story short, Yoshino ended up being webbed up as well.

It looked like Yoshino wasn't going to be Hakaze's hero…trying as he might.

For some strange reason, the spider decided to wrap both him and Hakaze up in the same cocoon. Hakaze began to blush upon realizing how tightly they were tied together.

"Is there a particular reason you tied us like this?" questioned Yoshino.

The spider began to write words in the webbing.

"Huh? You thought we were a couple? What made you think that?" inquired Hakaze, raising an eyebrow.

Yoshino began to blush.

The spider continued to write.

"You thought we were a couple because we were the only people on this island…well, I suppose that made sense. But we're both still single." answered Yoshino.

The spider continued to write.

"Huh? You don't think we're going to be singles for long? Very funny." said the sorceress. Granted, becoming a couple with Yoshino didn't seem like such a bad idea…but she wanted to get to know him a bit better first.

"Wait, what are all these fruit and vegetables for?" questioned Yoshino. Granted, they were probably there to lure people into the spider web…but he wondered if there was another purpose.

Hakaze was wondering that question herself. That spider had a surprising amount of food.

Suddenly, the spider picked up one of the mangos and began to feed it to Hakaze.

"Hmm…apparently he doesn't want us starving to death…" noted the magician as she happily dug in.

Granted, her face was getting awfully messy, but since the mango was awfully delicious she didn't mind eating without her hands.

She happily licked the mango juice off her face.

"How come?" inquired Yoshino.

"He wants to keep drinking our blood, apparently." explained Hakaze.

The spider wrote in his web once again.

"It tastes delicious? Glad that you like it, I suppose…even if you decided to take both me and my boy-I mean friend hostage…" corrected the mage that came out from a barrel.

"What?!" exclaimed the teenage boy. That spider wanted to suck their blood like a vampire? Well, apparently that was spiders did…doing whatever a spider could like a comicbook superhero or something…or in this case supervillain.

Immediately, the spider began to drink blood from Yoshino's cheek, causing his face to turn white.

"Are we going to die?" inquired Yoshino.

"Probably not. He doesn't drink much." answered the sorceress.

"Huh?" asked the teenage boy.

As it turned out, the spider was already done.

"Well, thank goodness for that…but how are we going to get out of here?" asked Yoshino.

Sure enough, Yoshino was trying to struggle his way free. However, he stopped when he noticed Hakaze Kusaribe wasn't doing the same.

"Why aren't you struggling like a maniac?" inquired the spider's unfortunate victim.

"The webbing feels surprisingly good…" noted Hakaze Kusaribe.

Curious, Yoshino noticed he was starting to have a hard time struggling…and realized Hakaze's point.

"Good point…but how are we going to get out of here?" inquired Yoshino.

"I'm not sure…but I'm not really in a hurry. It's like having breakfast in bed…" answered the abducted magician.

"You actually might be right…and he's not exactly asking for much. We might actually enjoy ourselves here…" noted the captive boy.

"Yeah…but you know what the best part of it is?" inquired the webbed up mage.

"What is that?" questioned the boy that had fallen victim to a spider.

"I get to spend time with you!" exclaimed Hakaze.

"Huh? Oh, that's right…" noted Yoshino. That did sound like his idea of a good time.

Sure enough, the spider was putting a hot dog in his mouth…as soon as he was finished, he let out a burp, causing Hakaze to giggle.

Still, she wondered where the spider had gotten a hot dog…it seemed kind of…implausible.

But she was already having a rather crazy day as it was.

"I think we should just make the best out of this…" said Hakaze. They did have a lot of free time on their hands considering that they were marooned.

Yoshino nodded. Maybe being stuck in this spider web wasn't so bad after all.

 _A few hours later…_

Due to the soothing fibers of the spider web, Hakaze and Yoshino had fallen asleep. As it turned out, it was almost night time.

Incidentally, Yoshino was snoring.

Suddenly, they found themselves being cut free from the spider web.

They woke up with a start.

As it turned out, they had been rescued…

…by a monkey ninja.

"Ooh ooh aah aah!" exclaimed their savior.

As a reward, Hakaze Kusaribe gave the monkey ninja a banana…even though he was hoping for a kiss from the princess of the Kusaribe clan. But that was still better than nothing. He loved bananas.

Happily, he swung away on a vine.

"A monkey ninja? Was that the only way of rescuing us that you could think of?" Yoshino asked the narrator. Personally he was hoping that they would get to rescue themselves. It was more exciting that way.

Why are you breaking the fourth wall?

"Well, it was kind of bizarre…" noted Hakaze. She was really not expecting that. She in fact was expecting Yoshino to sweep her off her feet and-

"That's enough!" exclaimed the sorceress, who was starting to feel rather embarrassed. Why did the narrator have to know exactly what she was thinking?

Would you rather I left you in the spider web?

"Well, it felt pretty good…" answered Yoshino.

"I don't think we should look a gift horse in the mouth…" suggested Hakaze.

"Fine…" stated the teenage boy.

Thank you, Hakaze.

"You're welcome. Now can we please stop breaking the fourth wall?" asked the sorceress.

But it's fun…

"We can only do that so many times before the story starts getting too goofy…" pointed out Hakaze Kusaribe.

Good point. I'll stop talking now.

"Thank you." said the sorceress.

"Do you need me to bury you in the sand again?" questioned Yoshino.

"Probably not. I managed to make a blanket out of all the silk that spider made…" answered Hakaze.

"Why didn't I think of that?" inquired the teenage boy.

"If you want I could try heading back there again…I might get captured…but maybe the monkey ninja will save us again." answered the sorceress.

"But he wants your blood…" pointed out Yoshino.

"He was pretty nice…for a kidnapper." stated the most powerful mage in the history of ever.

"True…but still!" exclaimed the stoic boy.

"If you want I could try making you a hammock…though as I said before it will take some time." answered the sorceress.

"Fair enough…" nodded Yoshino.

 _About an hour later…_

"Alright, I'm done…" said the mage.

Immediately, Yoshino began to relax on the hammock.

"I made it out of leaves…" stated Hakaze.

"Really? That's rather impressive…" noted Yoshino.

"Well, I couldn't exactly make it out of my clothes…" acknowledged the sorceress.

"What? Oh yeah…" said the teenage boy.

Immediately, Yoshino went to sleep.

Likewise, Hakaze went to bed as well wearing her new blanket.

It was nice to get a parting gift from that spider…even if he didn't intend for things to end that way.

For some strange reason, she was thinking of Yoshino as she went to bed.

"I'm so glad that I'm not alone on this island anymore…I wouldn't want to end up being an insane vegetable." questioned Hakaze.

Perhaps she was a lucky sorceress…well, relatively…sure, she was trapped on an island, but at least she wouldn't have to go crazy from isolation or worry about starving to death.

Maybe one day she would find a way off the island and then everyone would be happy…she wasn't going to leave without Yoshino though. Life wouldn't be the same that way.

"Zzz…" murmured the sorceress in her sleep.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit different from the previous chapters. I was thinking of putting them in more crazy situations like that…since I like to be creative._

 _Still, I'm up for suggestions since one of my reviewers would like to give me advice. I'm willing to accept that though I would like to use my own ideas before anything else._

 _In the next chapter, Hakaze and Yoshino are going to try going for a swim…but of course things are not going to be that simple. Heh heh heh…_


	4. Chapter 4: Going For A Swim

_In this chapter, Hakaze and Yoshino are going for a swim. Of course, the island is rather dangerous...so they're bound to run into more peril sooner or later._

 _But for now, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I think you might find it rather relaxing. Of course, you might say the same about earlier parts of this fanfic. Heh heh._

 _Note that though is Chapter 4, nobody's going to die in this chapter...though someone is going to end up badly injured. Before you ask, it's not Hakaze or Yoshino, heh heh heh..._

 **Chapter 4: Going For A Swim**

Once again, Yoshino was using a diary to narrate his time on the island...and his personal thoughts. This time it had been three days since he had been on the island. Fortunately, he still had plenty of pages to go before he ran out. Maybe someone else would find it someday if they ended up being marooned on the island. That way they would have something to read...assuming that they were able to read.

He would be glad if it helped them survive out in the wilderness...however long they managed to last. Maybe they wouldn't last as long as he and Hakaze Kusaribe would. You never know.

Currently, it was rather sunny outside. There didn't appear to be any clouds in the sky. In other words, the weather was rather pleasant, and they didn't need to worry about finding shelter for the time being.

Still, it might be a good idea to continue checking the weather in case something did pop out. It wouldn't be fun if one of them got struck by lightning or they were buffeted by hail. It was a good thing that it wasn't winter yet. By the looks of it, it was still spring...though he wasn't quite aware of what day it was. If only he had a calendar.

Also, there were birds in the sky. If only they could simply fly off the island and go elsewhere. But alas, neither of them had wings...and even if they did, it would probably be a long distance from civilization. Which ocean were they in, anyway? The Pacific? The Atlantic? He couldn't quite tell.

Maybe if he got off the island he could research geography. He did do rather good at that subject back when he was at school though. He even got an A on his report card.

Of course, the thought of going back to school was making him a bit homesick. Maybe he shouldn't try thinking of his past life too much. It might start making him a little crazy. And craziness would not help him survive out on the island. He needed to stay calm for the sake of himself and Hakaze Kusaribe so that they could stay alive.

Immediately, he began to write down in his diary. Maybe Hakaze would be interested in having a diary too. It might help her get past the idea of being stranded on an island with no hope of escape. On the other hand, she didn't have to worry about her own clan while she was here.

"Day 3 on the island...Hakaze and I got captured by a spider...fortunately, he wasn't particularly hostile. Afterwards we got saved by a monkey ninja...I don't know why there's a monkey ninja on the island...but at least we're safe." stated Yoshino. Perhaps not all of the creatures in the jungle were so hostile.

Curious, he wondered where Hakaze was. He didn't want her to go too far after what had happened last time. She might not be so lucky...though he will admit that she was stronger than he was. She had been on this island longer than he had...though it was possible that he would adapt to the island like she did.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of splashing.

"Huh?" thought Yoshino. Perhaps he should investigate the sound of the noise. He sure hoped that Hakaze Kusaribe wasn't drowning, and if she was, he would be able to save her before she went under. It was a good thing that he happened to know mouth-to-mouth in case such a situation occurred...though he was aware that it was a bad idea to simply dive in and try to save her.

Curious, he looked around to see Hakaze Kusaribe going for a swim. Perhaps she had gone swimming before in the past back when she wasn't stranded on an island.

Immediately, he approached her. It would be nice to have a chat with her every now and then...he wanted to get to know her a bit more.

Sure enough, Hakaze Kusaribe noticed him.

"Hi there..." stated Hakaze, waving at him from a distance. As she could plainly see, Yoshino was up and about. She in fact had woken up before Yoshino did...but since he didn't appear to be in any sort of danger she had decided to leave him be for the time being.

Still, she wondered if he was a rather heavy sleeper. If so, she might have her work cut out for her if she did try to wake him up.

"I didn't know that you liked swimming..." stated Yoshino.

"I find it to be rather fun...besides, I'm already in my underwear..." noted Hakaze Kusaribe. She didn't really need a swimsuit, though she would need to find something that she could use to dry herself off with later. She didn't want to get too cold.

"Good point..." nodded the boy.

"Still, you might want to wear some swim trunks if you want to join me..." answered the lady. She was under the impression that Yoshino wouldn't want to get his outfit wet.

"Where are we going to get some? We're kind of marooned..." stated Yoshino. If only they had some more clothing. Where would they even find a wardrobe in a place like this?

"I could try making you some..." stated Hakaze. She had gotten rather good at improvising when it came to making outfits.

"Really? That would be rather nice..." answered the young man.

Immediately, Hakaze came out of the water and went into the jungle.

Shortly afterwards, she came back with some swim trunks that appeared to be made out of vines. Hopefully they were rather water absorbent. Otherwise it could lead to...a rather embarrassing situation.

Fortunately, judging from her lack of injuries, she did not run into any trouble during her brief trip. Yoshino was glad...he didn't want her to get hurt because of him...

"You ready?" questioned the lady. It seemed like a good idea to swim with a buddy...though before Yoshino came she didn't have a buddy on the island. It was rather unfortunate, but at least now she had to worry less about drowning...not that she was a bad swimmer, of course.

"Sure..." nodded Yoshino. He might as well try them on to see if they were his size.

Immediately, he took off his shirt, pants, and shoes.

As he did so, he noticed that Hakaze was drooling a bit.

"You alright?" asked Yoshino.

Hakaze nodded, returning to her senses. Sometimes she ended up getting distracted, she will admit. Maybe if she had paid attention she wouldn't have noticed one of Samon's thugs approaching her with a baseball bat or a chloroform rag. But that was in the past...

Yoshino put on the swim trunks. Fortunately, they fit, and they appeared to be rather durable.

"Thanks..." stated Yoshino.

Shortly afterward, Yoshino and Hakaze went for a swim. Yoshino had to admit, the water felt rather nice. Maybe Hakaze had a good idea when she went swimming. Fortunately, his swim trunks were absorbing the water just fine.

Of course, he doubted that they could simply swim their way off of the island. There didn't seem to be any sign of any other islands nearby. Still, at least they could enjoy themselves even if they were trapped here.

However, Yoshino wondered if there was aggressive sea life, judging from the creatures in the jungle.

Fortunately, it appeared that none of them had showed up yet...if they did exist. He might want to keep an eye out for anything suspicious...and of course warn Hakaze Kusaribe if something suspicious DID show up.

Yoshino sighed in relief. He didn't want anything to interrupt them while they were alone together...which they usually were. He was glad that he had company on this island to be honest. Hakaze must have been lonely before he came here.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that he ended up being marooned with her. Together, they could probably take on whatever came at them.

Suddenly, Hakaze splashed water in his face.

"Hee hee!" giggled Hakaze. This was rather fun...she was glad that she took swimming lessons back when she was still part of the Kusaribe Clan. What a pity they decided to exile her due to the power that she possessed.

Shrugging, Yoshino decided to do the same to Hakaze to get some payback. It would be rather entertaining to get in a splash fight, especially considering that they were friends and all.

Hakaze splashed Yoshino with water again.

Yoshino had to admit, it was rather fun, though it seemed a bit odd considering how old they were. Oh well.

As such, they continued their splash fight.

"Gosh, my hair is getting awfully wet..." noted Hakaze Kusaribe. Sure enough, water appeared to be dripping from it.

"Is that a problem?" asked Yoshino.

"No worries!" exclaimed the sorceress.

"Good...I don't want to mess up your hair...at least without your permission." stated the young man.

"Yeah...heh heh." chuckled the magician.

Eventually, they decided to leave the water and dry themselves off. It was a good thing that they hadn't eaten before they went into the water...otherwise they would have gotten stomach cramps.

On the other hand, it would be nice to get a snack.

Fortunately, Hakaze was able to catch a few fish for Yoshino to eat...once she had cooked them, of course.

"Thanks..." answered the young man. Apparently, being a good swimmer had its perks...though admittedly he didn't swim all that much before he came to the island.

Hakaze quickly gave Yoshino a towel...which oddly enough she had made out of leaves.

"Thanks..." answered the young man. Now he felt nice and dry again, and he could start wearing his regular attire.

"That was a rather refreshing swim..." stated Hakaze as she dried herself off as well. It was a good thing that it was usually low tide...otherwise she might start running into problems whenever she visited the beach areas of the island.

"You sure like to swim, huh?" asked Yoshino as he started to put his clothes on.

"Well, it seemed like a good way to take a bath...since I'm in my underwear I don't really need to, well, you know..." said the sorceress.

Yoshino nodded. That way Hakaze could do something enjoyable and not have to worry about dangerous creatures potentially picking up her scent. It was win-win. And by swimming with Hakaze, he did not have to worry about them picking up his scent either.

At this point, he had put back on his shoes. Unlike Hakaze, he had decided not to go barefoot.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime..." answered the magician of Genesis.

"Yeah, that would be nice." said Yoshino as he put back on his pants.

"Of course, if we're going to do that, we should probably do it together. We'll have an easier time if we work as a duo rather than solo..." noted Hakaze.

"Yeah..." nodded the young man. They could work together to keep each other alive as he put back on his shirt. Yoshino noted that Hakaze seemed a bit disappointed...but she got over it.

"Still, I wonder what kind of sea creatures are living around this island..." stated the sorceress. If they were as unfriendly as some of the creatures that she had encountered in the jungle, they may need to look out. Fortunately, she had adapted pretty well to venturing into the jungle. Survival of the fittest, she must say.

Suddenly, an octopus showed up and attached itself to Hakaze's face. Perhaps it was attracted to her considering the way she was dressed.

"Hey! My face!" exclaimed the sorceress.

Fortunately, Yoshino removed it from Hakaze.

"Thanks..." answered the magician. Why did it latch onto her face, anyway?

Immediately, she relaxed in the sand. As usual, it felt rather warm and soft. When she wasn't using her hammock, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to try sleeping on it...though admittedly it did make her skin itch every once in a while.

"I'm rather mad at Samon for marooning me like this, but at least he chose somewhere nice..." stated Hakaze Kusaribe. Imagine if he stranded her in someplace that was ugly as sin.

"Isn't it full of dangerous creatures that want to eat you?" asked Yoshino.

"Well, when you get past that, it is rather lovely..." noted the sorceress.

"Good point...if we ever get off this island, maybe we could visit again sometime..." suggested the young man.

"Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea..." agreed the mage.

"Wait...if you can make clothes out of vines, have you ever considered changing your outfit?" asked Yoshino.

"I've kind of gotten used to this outfit, I guess. I might consider changing my clothes if I ever get back to civilization though." answered Hakaze Kusaribe.

"Good point..." nodded the young man.

"I will admit that I've stubbed my toes a few times..." acknowledged the sorceress.

"That's rather unfortunate..." stated Yoshino.

"Still, it's rather comfortable not having to wear shoes..." answered Hakaze. Sure, she had many shoes at home that she wouldn't mind wearing...but it did make her feel rather free. Well, relatively considering her situation.

"Yeah..." said the young man. He decided that he would rather keep his shoes on though. He didn't want to end up losing them. Hakaze Kusaribe already lost hers by the looks of it, though maybe she simply didn't like wearing sandals.

"Speaking of which I wonder if Samon is going for a swim right now. It would be rather ironic, wouldn't it?" asked the sorceress.

"I suppose it would be..." nodded Yoshino.

 _Meanwhile..._

Onboard his cruise ship, Samon Kusaribe was getting ready to take a dive.

"Cannonball!" exclaimed Samon.

However, he forgot one small detail.

CRASH!

As it turned out, someone had drained the pool...and yet here he was, diving right into it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" screamed Samon. He was experiencing a lot of pain all of a sudden. Maybe that was the reason why his lifeguard had told him not to dive into shallow water.

Where was he, anyway? He didn't appear to be on duty...maybe he should have waited a bit longer.

Why was the pool drained, anyway? Apparently, they wanted to conserve water for the time being...and had chosen a horrible time to drain it.

If he weren't so messed up, he would be going to have a talk with them.

"The pain! The horrible pain!" bellowed the man. His blood was starting to leak all over the floor of the pool. If only someone had warned him...and if only they didn't have such a high diving board.

Immediately, the two mages picked up Samon and put him on a stretcher. He would probably need to wear some casts.

"What did I do to deserve this? Well, I did betray Hakaze Kusaribe and maroon her on an island..." noted Samon Kusaribe.

Off to the infirmary he went. At least they gave him a lollipop whenever he went to have a checkup, though he wasn't that fond of sweets.

 _I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5: Hakaze's Name Is Mud

_In this chapter, Hakaze Kusaribe (AKA the sorceress we all know and love) is going to end up in quicksand! Oh dear...and of course, Yoshino is going to try to rescue her. You probably want to see how this turns out._

 _You could say that things are going to get messy...heh heh._

 **Chapter 5: Hakaze's Name Is Mud**

Yoshino wrote in his diary once again. As before, it was nice and sunny. They wondered if they would survive once winter showed up though. Hakaze wasn't exactly dressed for the winter. If only they could hibernate like an animal could. Maybe the polar bears and the penguins had it easy.

"Day 5 on the deserted island...today Hakaze Kusaribe and I went for a swim...it turns out her ripped dress makes for a good swimsuit...it's good for her..." answered Yoshino. Maybe if they went to a dress shop he could buy more dresses for her to wear. He had the money for it...in his bank. Maybe the tailor could help her stitch back the dress that she was wearing back together?

Then again, maybe she didn't like that dress considering that her traitorous aide had given it to her. She had already discarded the sandals. Where were they?

"It wasn't particularly eventful, fortunately...though I'm still hesitant to enter the jungle again...it might still be dangerous..." continued the young man. He would rather stay at the beach where it was safer.

Suddenly, he noticed Hakaze Kusaribe heading into the jungle once again. All by herself.

"Where are you going, Hakaze?" asked Yoshino. He got worried whenever she went off alone. She was the only person on the island except for himself.

Of course, it was plausible that someone else would wash up on the island eventually considering what happened to him. Maybe if they had enough people that they could build some sort of community.

Hakaze turned around. She then smiled.

"I'm heading back into the jungle...why do you ask?" inquired Hakaze. Maybe she should start calling herself the Queen of the Jungle...even if she had technically been on this island for less than a week.

"I'm just worried that you might end up in trouble again..." answered the young man with a scarf. It was only two days ago when they encountered that spider. Apparently he liked the taste of human blood.

"Oh...don't worry, I won't go into any dark, scary caverns this time.' stated the young lady. This time she was going to stay out in the open sun where she would be able to see her surroundings better. Besides, it made for a good suntan.

Of course, things were a lot easier for her back when she had aides accompanying her. But now it was everyone for themselves...except for Yoshino and Hakaze. They could work together as a team.

Yoshino sighed in relief. Maybe she wouldn't get into danger.

Immediately, Hakaze ventured into the jungle to search for some more food. Maybe she would find something that was rather delicious...of course, she would have to be careful not to eat anything that was poisonous. That could make her seriously ill.

However, she quickly noticed how big it was. Perhaps there was a way to get around it quicker. She supposed that she was fortunate that Samon stranded her on a large island rather than a small one. It might make her start to feel claustrophobic.

Suddenly, she noticed a vine hanging from a tree.

She then had an idea. Maybe she could use it to get around the jungle? It would save a lot of time.

Quickly, she began to swing across it. It was actually rather fun.

However, after a while of doing this, she started to worry that the vine wasn't going to be able to hold her weight. She knew that swinging from vines wasn't without its risks. George of the Jungle had learned that the hard way.

Of course, she had never bumped into a tree before...but without her powers she was about as durable as a norman human. It felt odd living a normal life...though since Yoshino had been living a normal life for quite some time, she could probably do the same.

Her fears turned out to be justified.

At that very moment, the vine began to break. Apparently she could only hold on for so long.

"Maybe I should have left this to Tarzan..." remarked Hakaze. He was RAISED in the jungle.

Eventually, the vine broke, sending Hakaze Kusaribe falling to the ground. Sometimes she really hated gravity.

"It's times like this when I really wish I had my powers!" screamed the sorceress as she fell. If only there was a product of civilization.

Fortunately, she landed in something soft, so she didn't have to worry about breaking any bones.

"Thank goodness..." answered Hakaze.

However, she wondered what exactly she was in.

She decided to look down.

She noticed that she appeared to have landed in some sort of mud pit up to her chest. She shrugged. It looked like she would live to see another day.

"And my clothing is going to be covered in mud...I guess I wasn't wearing much anyway..." noted the sorceress. Now she was the Magician Of The Mud.

"Well, I might as well get out and search for more fruit..."

However, when Hakaze Kusaribe tried to get out of the mud pit, she found that she was stuck. And to make matter worse, she couldn't simply pull herself out using vines...they didn't seem to be in her reach.

"Huh? Why can't I-oh wait, I must be in THAT stuff." answered the sorceress.

Well, she figured that it was only a matter of time before she faced that particular jungle peril. Perhaps Yoshino had the right idea of staying at the beach.

Unfortunately, she was now in quicksand. She wasn't even aware that there was quicksand in the jungle. She wondered if any of the animals had been caught in it in the past.

She was well aware that quicksand had been in many Hollywood movies in the past...and it was lethal. Of course, she wondered if Samon got his ideas to backstab him from Hollywood movies.

Fortunately, it appeared that though she was trapped, she was floating. Perhaps her lack of clothing came in handy like that.

"I wonder how I'm going to get out of this..." thought the marooned magician. It appeared that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place...oddly enough she noticed that there was a rock nearby. Hopefully nobody would trip over it and end up in the quicksand too.

For a moment she considered calling for help...but she then remembered that there were dangerous creatures in the jungle. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"I guess the only thing that I can do is enjoy my mud bath, however long it is." answered Hakaze. Maybe Yoshino would show up and try to help her.

She closed her eyes and let out a pleasured sigh. The mud felt rather good...even if she was stuck in it. Curious, she never seemed to recall having a mud bath before. Maybe if she escaped the island (which would of course mean escaping the quicksand), she could have one in the future.

Maybe everything would be fine...

 _About half an hour later..._

Yoshino was starting to worry about Hakaze. She had not returned since she had gone off into the jungle all alone. He was under the impression that she would be back before too long.

Eventually, he decided to look for her. He just hoped that she hadn't run into any trouble.

Hopefully there was a trail that would help him find her.

Fortunately, there was. Hakaze Kusaribe had left behind footprints.

However, they stopped abruptly.

Perhaps he should try looking around the area.

Oddly enough it seemed rather quiet in the jungle today. Maybe the animals were sleeping.

Suddenly, he began to hear some noise.

Curious, he decided to investigate it. He sure hoped that it wasn't a wild animal attacking his comrade.

Following the source of the noise, he found Hakaze Kusaribe.

He then gasped in shock.

She was in quicksand! Was it bottomless? It sure looked that way.

"I guess Mahiro was right when he told me that I should watch my step while I was on that boat..." thought Yoshino to himself.

He began to wonder what he should do. If he didn't act quickly, Hakaze would sink to the bottom...and of course she would be dead.

Oddly enough, she didn't seem too concerned about her situation.

Hakaze waved to him.

"Oh, hey there, Yoshino...I'm enjoying a nice mud bath...that I can't escape from..." noted the sorceress. Boy, was she stuck.

"I'll get you out of there!" exclaimed Yoshino.

"What? Sure." nodded Hakaze. Yoshino was always ready to give her a helping hand, it seemed...especially in times like this.

Of course, she doubted that Yoshino would just stand there and do nothing. It didn't seem in his character.

Immediately, Yoshino stripped down to his boxers to make an improvised rope.

"Um..." stated the young lady.

He then gave it to Hakaze to pull herself out with.

She quickly grabbed on...though she couldn't help but think how Yoshino looked in his underpants. Now that she thought of it...why didn't he simply use a vine?

Of course, the vine she rode on did break when she tried to use it...

However, Hakaze's hands slipped and the clothes ended up on a tree where Yoshino couldn't climb and reach it. Unfortunately, he needed Hakaze for that. She was more used to the jungle than he was.

"Sorry about that. I forgot my hands were slippery from being in the mud." apologized the sorceress. Washing your hands sure was important.

Yoshino frowned.

"I'd try to do the same...but I already am in my underwear..." noted Hakaze. Yoshino didn't seem to mind too much.

Yoshino sighed. It looked like there was only one thing to do.

Immediately, he dived into the quicksand with her.

"Why did you do that?" questioned Hakaze. It seemed kind of...foolish.

"I figured you shouldn't have to die alone..." answered Yoshino. That would be REALLY sad...hence the reason why Ebenezer Scrooge tried to avoid it.

"I'm not sinking..." stated the sorceress.

"What? Oh..." stated the young man. Perhaps they wouldn't die after all...at least not yet. Maybe the mud would douse their scent from the dangerous wild animals.

"Still, I appreciate you trying to save me..." answered Hakaze. Apparently he liked being a hero. It was a good thing that she was stranded with a person like him.

"You're welcome." stated Yoshino. It was the least that he could do since she was a friend of his.

Hakaze gave Yoshino a hug...covering him in mud in the process.

"I wonder how we'll get out..." questioned the young man.

"I can wait for a while...it feels pretty good..." nodded Hakaze.

"True..." answered Yoshino. It was plausible that they would get out eventually.

"So...what's it like being the Magician Of Genesis?"

"I can destroy mountains with a single blast of my magic...I can also make tsunamis...that might explain why Samon is afraid of me now that I think of it..." noted Hakaze. Perhaps Samon exiled her so that she didn't become a threat to humanity.

"Yeah, I suppose it does make sense..." nodded Yoshino.

"Of course, if I had my powers, I could get out of this quicksand and this island in a snap...but as it is, I'm queen of the mud puddle." stated the mage.

"Does that make me king?" questioned the eighteen-year-old. He was in the same quicksand pit as Hakaze was...

"I guess...personally I wonder what you would do if YOU were the Magician of Genesis..." questioned the sorceress. That would be an interesting twist, wouldn't it?

"That is a good question..." answered Yoshino. There would be a lot of possibilities.

Of course, if he was the Magician Of Genesis, maybe he would end up like Hakaze did, backstabbed by the people that he thought that he could trust and left stranded on an island for the rest of his life.

"I think that if Samon saw me stuck in the quicksand like this, he'd probably be laughing.." stated Hakaze.

"You think that he would enjoy a mud bath?" questioned Yoshino.

 _Meanwhile..._

Samon gasped, his face pale as a sheet.

"What's the matter?" asked one of Samon's servants.

"I got mud on my suit!" bellowed Samon. Unfortunately for him, some mud puddles had shown up during the rain and he had slipped right over them. Apparently Hakaze Kusaribe wasn't the only one that was having chance encounters with the mud.

"I wonder how that happened?" questioned the servant. To his knowledge Samon had been inside most of the day.

"Why does that matter? Get it off! Get it off!" screamed the treacherous aide.

The servant pulled out a hose and began to spray the mud off of Samon.

"Thank goodness!" bellowed Samon.

"You're welcome." answered the servant.

"Of course, now I'm going to have to dry myself off..." noted the man. Just how was he going to do that?

Fortunately, there just so happened to be a towel nearby...which he probably could have used to wipe the mud off of him. Why hadn't he noticed it sooner?

Immediately, he began to wipe himself off.

 _Back at the jungle..._

"Probably not." answered Hakaze. They were rather different like that.

Suddenly, they noticed the monkey ninja.

"Him again?" questioned Yoshino.

The monkey ninja passed them a vine.

"This is the second time he's saved us..." noted Hakaze. Why was the monkey ninja so awesome? And were there other monkeys in the area?

"Well, it was a nice mud bath...but we should probably head back to the beach..." answered Yoshino.

"Yeah..." nodded the sorceress.

A few seconds later, the monkey ninja gave Yoshino his clothes back.

"Thanks..." answered Yoshino.

"I'm going to be more careful when vine swinging next time..." stated Hakaze. Some vines were less durable than others.

"That's not a bad idea." nodded the young man.

"Still, it was fun while it lasted." acknowledged the sorceress.

"I suppose." answered Yoshino.

Immediately, Hakaze began to wash herself off.

Likewise, she helped Yoshino do the same.

"It's a shame that there isn't a washing machine on this island..." noted Hakaze.

"That is a problem..." nodded Yoshino.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to improvise..." answered the sorceress.

"It looks that way..." agreed the scarf wearer.

"You want to lie in the sand?" questioned Hakaze.

"Sure, why not." nodded Yoshino.

Immediately, Yoshino and Hakaze laid in the sand.

"It's been an eventful five days, hasn't it?" asked the sorceress.

"It sure is." nodded the eighteen-year-old.

"Oddly enough they weren't nearly as eventful before I met you...it's weird..." noted Hakaze.

"I hope that I'm not a danger magnet..." answered Yoshino.

"Don't worry about it..." stated the sorceress.

"To be honest I was worried that in the event I was stranded on a deserted island I would be stranded with someone I hate..." said Yoshino.

"Yeah...I guess you got lucky..." agreed Hakaze.

"Did your aide ever explain why he was marooning you...other than the fact that you're absurdly strong?" questioned Mario's BFF.

"He was worried that I was going to awaken the Tree Of Genesis..." stated the young lady. Perhaps he was worried that she was going to make the world explode.

"I wonder what that is..." questioned Yoshino.

"Something that could solve all the world's problems..." explained Hakaze.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" questioned the young man.

"Of course, it does seem unrealistic now that I think about it..." said the sorceress.

"We can always dream, can't we?" asked the brunette.

"Sometimes I dream about getting off this island...and then I get really cheesed when I find out it was all dream." answered the sorceress.

"At least we still have our imaginations..." noted the ladies' man. They were rather precious.

"Yeah, at least we still have that." nodded Hakaze. Without their imagination they probably wouldn't survive out on this island for this long.

"I wonder if Mahiro is looking for me..." questioned Yoshino.

"He probably is..." answered the sorceress.

"He's probably worried..." said the brunette.

"I bet he is..." agreed the redhead.

"I sure hope that I don't have to keep him waiting for too long..." stated Yoshino.

"He probably thinks you're dead..." acknowledged Hakaze.

"Yeah..." sighed the adaptable young man.

"Maybe we could send him a message in a bottle..." suggested the sorceress.

"That's not a bad idea..." nodded Yoshino.

Immediately, Yoshino put a message in a bottle.

Hopefully it wouldn't end up in Samon's hands.

 _And that's Chapter 5. This time I decided to feature mud instead of the characters going for a swim. How about that._


End file.
